Partial support is requested for a conference entitled "Virus Assembly" to be held under the auspices of he Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) from July 15 to July 20, at the Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vermont. Though considerable progress has been made in defining the mature structure of animal and plant virions, much less is known of the intracellular processes whereby newly synthesized macromolecules are assembled into infectious highly organized virion particles. In many cases these processes whereby newly synthesized macromolecules are assembled into infectious highly organized virion particles. In targets for therapeutic intervention. Recent findings including the role of chaperonins in structural protein maturation, phosphorylation of viral structural protein maturation, phosphorylation of viral structural subunits, non conservation of symmetry in polyoma, interference of the products of cloned genes with virus infection, all indicate the need to examine and integrate what is known of the processes of the intracellular assembly of infectious virions from their constituent EMBO meeting held seven years ago in 1982. This conference will bring together into a single meeting leading investigators of the sessions will be organized around specific processes and problems in virus assembly. Poster sessions will ensure maximal communication of results among attendees and presentation of late breaking or newly developing investigations.